Using chromatographic treatment of porcine follicular fluid (PFF): demonstrate the stability of the folliculostatin/inhibin F(s) preparation; show parallel biological activity of the preparation in terms of dose-responsecurves (with respect to dilution); and demonstrate an increase of at least ten-fold in specific activity of the preparation over PFF. Develop additional purification steps, quantitating recovery, and yield after each procedure. Prepare a reference standard of folliculostatin/inhibin F(s) for distribution. Determine the molecular weight of the bioactive materials. Fractionate, purify, and determine the homogeneity of folliculostatin/inhibin F(s).